tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Scott Dixon
This role - playing character belongs to Alice Lexi and is under deep construction. Ryan Scott Dixon is a main male protagonist on The Walking Dead. He was born on January 22nd in the year 1977 as a premature infant who only survived seven months in pregnancy. He is the son to Marie Dixon and Will Dixon, youngest brother to Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon, but the youngest son and perhaps the last born of the entire family. Ryan's environment growing up was toxic to him, due to his parents being abusive in many ways. He grew up in the mountains with his parents until they separated and his mother died, to which he went to his father. His mother, Marie, was an alcoholic chain-smoker who occasionally liked to abuse Ryan with her cigarettes, simply by putting them out on his skin. His father, Will, was abusive whenever he drank and would constantly beat him with his belt whenever Ryan would speak out of turn. After Marie's death, Will's abuse began getting more painful and it came to the point where Daryl took up the beatings for him, because he couldn't stand to see his baby brother get hurt anymore. Since Daryl and Merle happened to raise most of Ryan during his childhood, he gained a bit of their personality. Such as Merle's dark twisted since of humor and Daryl's cold but aggressive demeanor. However, Ryan has his own personality in there as well, such as being kind and caring to children and woman, regardless of his background. Ryan is currently a member of the Dixon family. It is unknown if he was the last born to the family, but there is a strong possibility in it being true. He is the second to last surviving member -- the first being his older brother, Daryl. Pre-Apocaylpse His mother and father had abused their children long before Ryan came into the picture, such as beating Merle and Daryl at a young age -- to which Merle continuously ran away from it, whereas Daryl was stuck having to deal with it. According to their mother, her first two pregnancies where such a breeze for her that having a third one shouldn't complicated things -- but, she excepted a little too much out of Ryan. During her pregnancy, to an extreme extent, she decided to smoke and drink more than she had ever, always claiming that she never wanted children or wanting nothing to do with Ryan. Whenever confronted by her husband or by her friends, she would simply play it off that her acts were completely fine and that she was in the healthiest state. Unfortunately, for two months now, she had neglected to go get check-ups done because it interfered with either beating her two sons or getting wasted. At the sixth month mark of her pregnancy, she had complications in her stomach ; such as feeling discomfort ( she claimed that it felt like someone was poking her, hardly ), had acid burps and constant heartburn. She passed this off as gas and even blamed Ryan while he was in the womb. At the seventh month mark, the pain got extremely unbearable in just a span of a couple of minutes, which left her to collapse on the ground. Her collapsing and pain caused placental abruptions, which was a very high risk birth, especially for it to be done at home. Her husband was there to help her and coax her through everything, and as a miracle -- Ryan was delivered. However, Ryan wasn't screaming or crying. He was cooing and simply stared up at his father. But, his mother claimed she needed a drink and that she needed to sleep as a three hour labor was extremely exhausting for her. Her husband simply put Ryan on the ground, covered in a towel, and began tending to her needs instead. Fearing that his brother might die, Daryl and Merle had to sneak out to the Doctors office nearby in hopes that they could save him. As the doctor they met with was the doctor that the older boys would normally go see whenever they 'fell down the stairs', the doctor simply took in Ryan and put him in the extra incubator that he had after cleaning him up and making sure he was as good as could be. Ryan at a couple days old had breathing problems and he couldn't eat unless he was hooked up to a feeding tube. For four months, Ryan was in complete care of the doctor. The only ones that could see him was his brothers or the said doctor for those four months. After that time had passed, he was finally deemed healthy enough to be sent home. To which, it was no surprise that their mother was actually surprised she had another child as stuff like this normally happened ( once exclaiming that she didn't remember having any children ), but this was because of her intoxication and slight memory loss because of it. Growing up -- Ryan was neglected by his parents, just as his brothers were suffering from it for a long time. His parents, after finally taking notice of his existence, decided to beat him if he had acted out, bugged them or spoke out of turn. At one point in his childhood, Daryl took a stand and decided to have the beatings thrown at him instead of Ryan, whereas Merle constantly ran away or landed himself into Juvenile detention to help escape the abuse. Ryan didn't have any friends growing up, but this was mostly due to the fact that he didn't go to school or go outside. His parents claimed he didn't need school and that he would become street smart, while going outside wasn't really an option unless he snuck out. His parents demolished the little bit of fun he would have in his childhood and would always lock him away into his room, so that he was only confined to broken toys or no toys at all. Ryan began to despise his parents when he finally began to realize that when they claim they hurt him because they love him is a huge lie, he despised them so much so that he didn't wan to be alive anymore, but he was too coward to even try to do anything about it. But, in return, he was free of his mother's abuse due to a house fire. One day, about seven years old with Daryl pushing towards twelve and Merle pushing towards nineteen, their mother drunkenly fell asleep with a cigarette in hand and in result, it burnt down their house. Months after the fire, however, Ryan and Daryl were lost in the woods for some time whereas Merle was thrown into juvenile detention for a good couple of weeks. After fending for themselves and eating the berries they found in the woods, they finally found themselves back home to their father, to which they just sneaked in the back and made food for themselves because Will didn't realize he was missing any children. Sometime in his teenager years, he thought he was in love with a girl who had a passion for DJ-ing and in general, music. She was great the guitar and loved to play the piano, to which got him into the passion for music as well. Spending more time with her, he would eventually begin falling alseep listening to comforting melachonly music and hang out in clubs, to which he would take all kinds of drugs with her. After much time, she helped him realize that he was more into men than he was into women. To which, she set up a date for him with her best friend -- who was gay -- and instead of it leading to something like a long term relationship, it only resulted in his first one night stand. They kept contact, but much like anyone else, they began drifting away due to his neglect and plans on to stop doing drugs. He didn't want to do it anymore and end up like his parents after much realization, and because of his wishes, she decided to drift away from him -- as she was heavily into drinking, partying and drugs. When the apocalypse had started, Ryan was with his brothers. The three of them started heading towards Atlanta, because it was declared a safe-zone, for shelter. On the way there, they met up with Shane's group and eventually learned that Atlanta was overrun. All three brothers agreeing to help set up camp near a quarry, they decided to stay with them. Daryl and Merle did a considerable amount of time hunting animals for the group whereas Ryan worked on skinning them. Merle, behind the camps back, confronted his brothers and told them about a plan to rob the camp blind. Ryan had a little bit of doubt and reluctant-less on agreeing to the plan, but to prevent getting left behind, he agreed to helping them. However, Merle left for Atlanta before they could go ahead with their plan. Post-Apocalypse Appearances Season 1 * Guts (voice only) * Tell it to the Frogs * Vatos * Wildfire * TS-19 Season 2 * What Lies Ahead * Bloodletting * Save the Last One * Cherokee Rose * Chupacabra * Secrets * Pretty Much Dead Already * Nebraska * Triggerfinger * Judge, Jury, Executioner * Better Angels * Besides the Dying Fire Season 3 * Seed * Sick * Killer Within * Say the Word * When the Dead Come Knocking * Made to Suffer * The Suicide King * Home * I Ain't a Judas * Arrow on the Doorpost * This Sorrowful Life * Welcome to the Tombs Season 4 * 30 Days Without An Accident * Infected * isolation * Indifference * Internment * Too Far Gone * Inmates * Still * Alone * Us * A Season 5 * No Sanctuary * Strangers * Four Walls and a Roof * Consumed * Crossed * Coda * What Happened and What's Going On * Them * The Distance * Remember * Forget * Spend * Try * Conquer Season 6 * Ryan is to appear in this season. Name Ryan is a given name in the English, Persian and Arabic language. The Englsih form of Rian originated from the surname Ryan. It's anglicised form is of the Irish Ó Riain. The Irish Riain/Ryan has the translation of little king. Scott is from an English and Scottish surname which is used to call a person from Scotland or a person who once -- or still does -- speaks Scottish Gaelic. Scott has the translation of painted warrior. Dixon, Ryan's last nae, is of the Scottish origin as well. Dixon has the translation of son of dick. Ryan Scott's last name proves to have irony in his life -- because his father was an aggressive drunk who would beat him, or which one person would refer him as to; a dick. In short, Ryan was born to a dick, even though Dixon is actually the translation of a child who is the son of a man named Dick instead of his personality.'' Trivia * Coincidentally, Aaron Paul ( who plays Ryan Scott ) actually played a drug addict on ''Breaking Bad who went by the name of Jesse Pinkman. **Both character have an almost identical personality, so it wasn't hard for Aaron to play both characters. * Ryan Scott can relate to Judith Grimes, Lori's daughter. Lori Grimes had suffered from placental abruption, like his mother during her labor and birthing with Judith. **The only difference is that Ryan's mother had natural birth and Lori made Maggie preform a C section to help save Judith. ***''Unlike'' Judith Grimes, Ryan Scott's mother survived birthing. *Ryan Scott can also relate Hope Mikaelson, a miracle child on the show called The Originals because Hayley Marshall had placental abruptions as well. Hayley survived normal birth like Ryan's mother, but she was killed moments later by the New Orleans witches cutting her throat open. *He can related to Marcellus Gerard from The Originals. **Both were abused as a child. Ryan via his parents and Marcel via his owners. **Both don't tolerate people who hurt children. **Both try to protect children. Ryan trying to find Sophia and Marcel saving both Hope Mikaelson and Davina Claire. * Ryan Scott is the first openly gay character. He came out before the events of the show. **In the entire show, from season 1 to season 6, there has been a total of four openly gay characters. Ryan Scott Dixon - Tara Chambler - Aaron and then Aaron's boyfriend, Eric Raleigh. * Ryan Scott suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) due to his parents neglect and abusive via his childhood. **In return, he recently developed night terrors due to the apocalypse. * Even though Ryan Scott was born and raised in Georgia, he calls his mother, mum. ''Mum is normally used by people who were born in England. * Due to being raised by his brothers, he shares their sense of humor and personality. * Even though he's not a child anymore, he still responds to ''Ryan Scott just as much as he does to Ryan. However, it's only been shown by Daryl, and it was normally used when he was in trouble or needed to be stopped. * Even though he expresses his distaste towards drugs, alcohol or smoking -- he still does those things. Occasionally, you'll see him smoking with his brother(s) or you'll see him drinking until he hopes his kidneys give out. Although, drugs are the only one you will rarely see him use. Tropes * He is brutally honest. Ryan can -- and will -- speak the truth, no matter if it's brutal or blunt to whoever he's speaking too. * Ryan expresses a lot of his snarky demeanor throughout the show. * Ryan suffers from PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). Category:Dixon family Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead OC Category:TWD Category:TWD OC Category:Depression Sufferers Category:PTSD Sufferers